Breached Darkness
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: My first attempt at Brex. Thanks a ton, Solora. You've gotten me addicted. Dangit.


**A/N: Solora, you win. Brex is cute... don't be right all the time, chica. U kno I luv too much to be mad, but really, you didn't have to drag me away from me liking Circex so much… grrr…**

**So anyways, inspired by Solora Goldsun's story "Mending the Breach". Enjoy my first attempt at a Brex story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Generator Rex in any way.**

* * *

**_Breached Darkness_**

I had a feeling I was watched at night. I never told anyone about it, but I always had a feeling about it. One that no one knew about. Just me.

It wasn't creeping me out as much as it was just making me too curious for my own good. I couldn't resist it. I had to know. It ached to not know and I had to know. I liked knowing. Especially with stalkers. They always kept things interesting. And in Providence, nothing was ever interesting. So I wanted to know. I craved to know.

For some reason, I stayed awake one night, my eyes shut but my mind wide open to the world around me and every sound that went on around me. It was all warm and silent all night, no light flooding in from the doorway, no light coming from anything, the darkness just empty in the middle of the night.

I laid there quietly for the longest moments, waiting for any signs of my secret watcher of the night. Anticipation ripped at my mind, making me anxious and wanting to move at every little creak and every little shiver of my room.

I was somewhat hoping it was Holiday, only able to resist my charm by day, but by night, a secret lover of me in all my tall dark and handsomeness.

The back of my mind said it was Six. And that would've just been awkward, but I could've dealt with it. Secretly, he liked me. Not in a disgusting way, but in a fatherly way. In a nice way. Where he watched me and then hated me ten seconds later. I could've dealt with that. Somehow.

Or Bobo. He was a monkey. I was really amazed that he didn't just decide to draw a mustache on my face every night. That was just a Bobo thing to do. I liked giving him markers, but usually only when Six was around. Because that was usually entertaining. Almost always.

Those would've been fine options. Or even Van Kleiss. That would've been creepy, not to mention creepy beyond belief. Pedophile is just the basic definition of that. Just basically. And putting it nicely without me adding in a hundred other nasty words about him.

Circe... I would've liked that too. I could imagine her loving eyes in the darkness, her soft touch on my skin as I slept warmly in the enclosing darkness. She would've been an acceptable night-stalker for me. I liked her enough to care if it was her. She and I were... together. Sort of. Maybe. I don't know. Were we?

Those thoughts racked my brain for a few long moments before I realized that I could see a faintly glowing reddish light on the edge of my eyelids. My breath caught in my throat and I willed my whole body to go still. I didn't want to set off my night-watcher. I didn't want them to know I knew.

About five minutes passed. I stayed patient, the red light never wavering from the edge of my eyelids. I could still see it's bloody crimson light. Slowly, quietly, I opened one eye, hoping my visitor wouldn't notice.

A scarlet portal was opened in the fabric of time, ebony swirling in with it. I easily recognized the signs of black and red and the large fingertips that stretched out of the portal. The short cut, dark hair that fell around her face and eyes, highlighting her ghostly pale skin against the cold red that was the dimension that she hung in outside of my room.

A quiet gasp escaped my visitor as she realized I was awake and before I could blink my open eye again, she was gone, along with the portal she had come through.

Breach. I never would've dared to guess her as my shadow-stalker. She was so quiet, so temperamental, so cold and reserved in a dark way. Something I liked. Something... I could get used to. A lot.

So with a smile in the darkness, I closed my eyes again, letting unconsciousness come over me in harsh waves of blackened night and sleep rushing over my senses.

Because, for some reason, I kind of enjoyed knowing it was Breach. Because maybe I had never seen her before in that kind of light.

* * *

**A/N: End. Review. Thank you for reading.**

**~Sky**


End file.
